


Flood

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: Setsuna had never really dealt with emotions before, until the loss of a comrade caused them to flood through him. Spoilers for the first season of Gundam 00.





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written for the Fanfiction Reddit Discord's Drabble Night. 
> 
> Prompt:Flood-Swept Away
> 
> Fandom:Gundam 00
> 
> Characters:Setsuna
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!

Emotions were a hard thing to handle.

That was why Setsuna chose to keep to himself.

The crew of the Ptolemy had their own emotions. Sadness, happiness, joy, fear, regret. They all felt things that he couldn't understand. Many a time had Feldt been overcome with an emotion called grief, but Setsuna never dealt with it.

Until Lockon Stratos died.

For the first time, Setsuna felt the same sadness, the same grief, as the other crew members flood through him, felt it sweep him away from reality.

And he hated it.

So he swore no one would ever grieve again.


End file.
